Bully Troubles
by Pepperclarkallday
Summary: Alvin has been being bullied by some kid at school. The thing is, Alvin doesn't know why. He's loosing friends at school thanks to this kid, and the kid won't even leave Alvin alone on the Weekends. The bully is targeted on Alvin, and Alvin doesn't know how to stop it.
1. Chapter 1

It was early in the morning and it was a Sunday morning. The chipmunks, used to getting up early, got up. Knowing Alvin, since it was a Sunday, he slept in. He woke up to the sun shining in his face, due to a curtain being open on purpose by Simon. Alvin stirred, but the light was just too bright. He groaned and got out of bed, and went downstairs.

As he entered the kitchen, the smell of waffles got to him. He sat down next to Simon, who was reading a book. "Good morning, Alvin." Simon said, not looking away from his book. Like Alvin, Simon was still in his pajamas. "Your belly is showing," Simon said pointing to Alvin's pajama shirt. Alvin looked down at his shirt. "I know, it always has."

"Oh, never noticed." Simon said, turning back to his book. Simon turned back to Alvin and asked him, "Hey… Don't you have a project to get done?" Simon said, remembering the project assigned to them on Thursday last week. "I can help you if you need it," Simon said to Alvin. Alvin looked at Simon. "I don't need help." Alvin said, knowing he needed help, and knowing Simon _knew _he needed help. There was a moment of silence, until Simon thought it wasn't the right time to argue with Alvin, and just said a casual, "Okay."

Theodore walked in. He turned the radio on, ruining Simon's silence. "Theodore, turn it off. Please."

Simon said in a stern voice. Theodore must have not heard, because the radio was still on.

"Theodore, turn it off!" Simon said in a louder voice. "Yeah Theo, my head hurts. Turn it off." Alvin said.

Theodore looked at them annoyed, and turned it off. "Well, fine. Sit in silence. I just thought it was to quiet." Theodore said. "Well, it's not." Simon said.

Alvin set his head down and looked out the window. He saw kids playing, a few of his friends actually.

Theodore saw Alvin looking out the window. "Why don't you go play outside with your friends?" He asked.

Alvin pulled some more of the curtain out of the way, and saw playing with his friends, Jake. Alvin sighed, and turned back to look at Theodore. "No, it's fine, I'll stay inside." Alvin insisted.

Simon looked up at Theodore, who looked back at Simon.

"Are you sure?" Theodore asked his brother, who usually never liked being cooped up indoors on such a nice day. Simon didn't say anything, but looked up from his book listening.

"Yeah, I'm sure," Alvin said, getting up. He closed the curtains on the window he had looked out of. Then he walked into the living room, Theodore following.

Alvin closed all the curtains, and locked the door. "Alvin, what are you doing?" Theodore said with a confused look on his face. "It's so beautiful outside. I'd play outside, but I have some cooking to do- We kind of fed your waffles to the dog. "

Alvin turned around to look at Theodore. "Well…Could ya please stop following me, and go finish cooking? I'm starving," Alvin said, putting his hand on his stomach.

"Yeah, sorry. I'll go get your food done." Theodore went into the kitchen to go finish cooking Alvin's waffles.

Alvin heard Simon call from the kitchen, "Alvin could ya take out the trash? The trashcan is in the front yard. Please take it across the street. The trash man will be here in 1 hour,"

Alvin sighed. He didn't want Jake to see him. "Yeah..Uh, I'll do it.." He replied.

He unlocked the door and stepped slowly outside. He saw his friends playing.

He didn't see Jake, though. "Oh good, he left.." Alvin thought to himself.

Alvin waited for a car to pass by, and he carefully crossed the road with the trash bin in his left hand. He breathed in the fresh air, and felt better. He knew he needed to get out more.

He put the trash bin next to the other ones, and got startled. Someone had jumped out from behind the bushes. "Ahh!" Alvin said, jumping back.

His friends saw and laughed. "It's just me, twerp!" Said Jake, laughing with all of Alvin's friends.

Alvin had to take a few breaths to get words to come out of his mouth.

"Why are you guys laughing at me? With.._Him..?" _Alvin asked.

"Look at his hair! Looks like he didn't even _bother_ to brush it!" Said Jake, bringing the other boys to laugh.

"And his pajamas! He's so fat, his belly's just sticking out!" Jake said, bringing more laughs and pointing fingers.

"And he and his _giant beaver _brothers are supposed to be _famous?"_

The other boys laughed, "Ha! He called them giant beavers!" Said one.

"His hair is messed up!" Said another.

Before Alvin could hear anymore teasing, he ran away from them, not caring of an passing cars. Several cars stopped so that they didn't hit him, he ran to the other side of the rode, away from his _"friends"._

Alvin ran into his house, tears in his eyes. His own friends, became friends with someone they _knew _bullied him. He felt that he didn't have friends anymore, besides the chipettes and his brothers. He went upstairs, locking the bedroom door.

About five minutes later, there was banging, and shouting at the door.

"Hey Seville! You in there crying like the little baby you are?" He heard Jake's booming voice, yelling from the door.

Simon and Theodore opened the door. Theodore, standing behind Simon.

"Who are you and what the fuck do you want?" Simon said, only, and directly to Jake. Knowing Jake was a more terrible trouble maker than Alvin, he did not want him at their doorstep.

"I'm here to talk to your brother," Jake said, flicking Simon's glasses. "Pfft, four eyes!" He sneered.

Simon glared at him. "Go away before I get Dave."

"Oooooh, the giant beaver has to go get his _daddy._" Jake said, making the other boys laugh.

Theodore's confused look turned into an upset look.

Simon noticed Theodore's new expression to Jake's words.

Without saying a word, Simon shut the door. He locked it, and looked over at Theodore. "Those guys with Jack-"

"Jake," Theodore said, correcting Simon.

"Whatever. Those boys with, _Jake_ looked familiar. " Simon said, rubbing his chin.


	2. Chapter 2

_**I'm Sorry I took so long to continue the story. My reviews I get don't go to my inbox..Are they supposed to? Anyway, here's **__some_** of the rest of the story.**

Theodore thought about the boys outside, too. "Yeah, those were the friends I told Alvin to go play with." Theodore said to Simon. Simon suddenly remembered. "Then why are they hanging out with Jack-"

"Jake."

"Whatever- If they know he's mean to Alvin and us?" Simon asked.

"I'm not sure. Maybe they don't know. Some people forget some things." Theodore assured Simon.

"Some people like _you_ Theodore..?...And…Anyway, I don't think they forgot. I saw Alvin playing with them at the park. They were there when '_Jake_' was being mean to Alvin." Simon told Theodore, as he turned to walk up the stairs. Theodore was about to follow, but heard Alvin's waffles burning in the kitchen. "Oh, great!" He said running off into the kitchen.

Simon knocked at the door. "Hello?" Simon said through the door. Since no one answered, he tried to open the door only to find it was locked. "Alvin, open this door." Simon said to his brother.

Simon waited. "Alvin!" He said, trying to open the door again. "Ugh, open the door!" Simon said, throwing his arms up. "I got a book to read, ya know!" Simon told Alvin.

"Theodore's getting your breakfast ready." Simon said after a few seconds. Just then he heard the door unlock and the handle turn.

Alvin looked at Simon and then he smelt the air. "It smells like something is burning." Alvin told Simon.

Simon nodded, at the same time he rolled his eyes. "Yeah. Now- about those guys outside," Simon said, getting interrupted by Alvin, "They're not my friends." Alvin said, shoving Simon aside. He began to make his way down stairs, when Simon grabbed his arm.

"Who are they?" He asked.

"My used-to-be-friends," Alvin told him, not sure he was making sense.

Simon smiled. "Your, 'Used-to-be-friends' ?"

Alvin nodded slowly, then tried to make the rest of the way back to the kitchen.

Simon followed him into the kitchen, seeing Theodore feeding the burnt waffles to the dog.

"Sorry, Alvin- I accidently burnt your waffles," He told him.

"I see that." Alvin replied.

The next morning it was snowing.

"It doesn't make sense. It was so warm yesterday, and now it's freezing." Simon said, as he let their dog in.

"I know, but the snow is great!" Theodore said, looking outside the window.

Theodore put his coat on and ran outside. Alvin was already out there, so Theodore figured he'd go out, too. When he came outside, he ran to the garage to get their sled out.

He got it out, and turned around. "Alvin? Alvin, where are you?" Theodore hesitated. "Maybe up the street." He said to himself, pulling the rope of the sled.

Theodore walked up the street and surely saw Alvin. Jake was holding him by his coats' neck collar.

"Hey! What are you doing? Put him down!" Theodore said, pointing at Jake. "Go away, runt!" Jake said to him. "This is none of your business." He then added. "Yeah, go away!" One of Alvin's friends added.

"Theodore, leave!" Alvin said, not wanting Jake to touch his younger sibling.

Theodore did as told, and ran away from Jake.

"Ha, look at him go." Jake said, and all the other boys took a little laugh.

"Now, _you_." Jake said, turning back to Alvin. "You need to have every single dollar you got in that piggy bank of yours in my hand." He told him.

"And by that, I mean twenty dollars for all of us." He said, including Alvin's used-to-be-friends.

"All of you? All 12 of you?" Alvin said in shock.

"Yeah, all twelve. And I mean it, Seville. _Twenty _ dollars. I'm not sure how you're gonna do it, but you will." Jake said, and threw Alvin back to the ground.

Alvin quickly started to walk away, when Jake came back to him once more, and pushed him to make him fall. All the other boys began to push and shove him, as they did whatever _he_ did.

Alvin began to run to his house, knowing they could easily hurt him.

As he ran, he noticed Theodore had not gone inside. He had been watching all of them the whole time.

He saw them chasing after Alvin, and gasped. Alvin ran pass him, and as Jake was about to, Theodore threw his sled at Jake, and ran away with Alvin. Jake fell, so the other boys stopped and tried to help him up.

As Alvin and Theodore ran back down the street back to their house, they noticed Jake had gotten back up and was mad. He had a big red mark on the right side of his face where Theodore had thrown the sled.

Alvin grabbed Theodore, and ran with him to make him go faster.

They soon reached the house, and ran straight inside, locking the door.

Theodore rushed to the windows and close the curtains.

Simon watched as they ran into the house. "What's with you two?"

As soon as he caught his breath, Alvin exclaimed, "He tried to kill us!"

"Kill you?!" Simon said, going towards the stairs to get Dave.

"No! Not exactly… He was chasing Alvin, so I threw my sled at him, and he began to chase both of us.." Theodore said.

"I'm telling Dave." Simon said.

"No! He'll tell the principal, or Jake's parents, and then Jake will hate me even more then he does now!"

Alvin yelled to Simon.

"But what if he actually hurts you?" Simon asked Alvin.

Alvin looked away. "Well, he was pushing me around out there," Alvin said.

"See? He's already hurting you a little." Simon said.

"But, just _please_ leave Dave out of this," Alvin begged.

Simon sighed. "_Fine."_


End file.
